Hindu Deity Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Hindu deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Deva Physiology (Hindu god/God) *Devi Physiology (Hindu goddess/Goddess) *Suras Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the deities of Hindu Mythology. Applications *Additional Limbs *Auxiliary Organs **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads ***360-Degree Vision ***Multiple Eyes *Avatars *Multiple Lives Deities 'The Trimurti' All: Omniscience, Omnilock, Omnipresence, Omnipotence *'Brahma' **Creation ***Life Mastery **Power Bestowal **Samsara Manipulation *'Shiva' **Destruction **Gender Transcendence **Nothingness Manipulation **Purification **Spiritual Meditation **Ultimate Fighter ***Infusion ***Martial Arts Intuition ***One-Man Army ***Ultimate Invincibility ***Weapon Proficiency *'Vishnu' **Balance **Cosmic Awareness **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation **Maximum Quintessential Control **Preservation **Ultimate Invincibility *'Harihara' **Balance **Cosmic Awareness **Composite Deity Physiology (Shiva and Vishnu) **Destruction **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation **Maximum Quintessential Control **Nothingness Manipulation **Preservation **Purification **Spiritual Meditation **Ultimate Invincibility 'The Tridevi' *'Lakshmi' **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fearlessness **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Luck **Luck Bestowal **Quantity Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Parvati' **Absolute Force Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Nature Manipulation *'Saraswati' **Autumn Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nigh Omniscience **Performance Art Intuition **Reality Perception **Science Manipulation **Spiritual Meditation 'Other Major Deities' *'Agni' **Cosmic Projection **Enhanced Axemanship **Enhanced Staff Proficiency **Knowledge Embodiment ***Supernatural Wisdom **Sacrifice Embodiment ***Ritual Magic ***Sacrifice Empowerment **Speech Manipulation **Stellar Physiology ***Fire Manipulation ****Fire Mimicry ***Electricity Mimicry **Smoke Manipulation *'Chandra/Soma' **Age Shifting **Alchemy ***Potion Creation **Color Manipulation **Drink Manipulation ***Alcohol Manipulation ***Milk Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation ***Light Generation **Monetary Manipulation **Morality Manipulation **Omnipathy ***Brain Manipulation ***Enhanced Intelligence ***Imagination Embodiment ***Mindshifting **Panempathy ***Emotion Embodiment ****Compassion Embodiment ****Happiness Embodiment **Planetary Physiology ***Fertility Inducement ***Plant Manipulation *'Durga' **Absolute Force Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ****Energy Physiology ***Light Manipulation ****Light Mimicry ***Life-Force Manipulation **Cycle Embodiment **Diligence Embodiment **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Event Manipulation ***Past Manipulation ***Present Manipulation **Fear Masking **Form Embodiment ***Formlessness ***Presence Manipulation ****Unknown Inducement **Knowledge Embodiment **Omni-Augmentation ***Combat Empowerment **Weapon Manipulation ***Divine Weaponry **Victory Embodiment *'Ganesha' **Absolute Intelligence **Elephant Physiology **Enhanced Memory **Enhanced Senses **Literary Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Obstacle Manipulation **One-Man Army **Probability Manipulation **Science Manipulation *'Hanuman' **Disease Immunity **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Strength **Flight **Invulnerability **Shapeshifting **Simian Physiology **Size Manipulation *'Indra' **Attack Prediction **Alcohol Manipulation **Combat Embodiment **Demiurge Physiology **Path Manipulation **Sky Lordship ***White Lightning Manipulation ****Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Cloud Manipulation ****Rainbow Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Trickster **Ultimate Fighter ***Weapon Proficiency **Victory Embodiment **War Embodiment ***Army Manipulation ***Combat Empowerment ***Enhanced Combat ***Weapon Manipulation *'Kali' **Absolute Change **Creation **Darkness Manipulation **Death Embodiment ***Death-Force Manipulation **Destruction **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fear Inducement **Feral Mind **Omni-Empowerment **Preservation ***Salvation **Spiritual Meditation **Time Manipulation ***Spatial-Temporal Lock *'Kama/Rati' **Desire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Beauty *'Kartikay/Murugan' **Power Bestowal **War Manipulation **Weapon Manipulation **Weapon Proficiency **Victory Inducement *'Maya' **Absolute Illusion **Dream Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Subjective Reality *'Ratri' **Darkness Manipulation **Guardianship **Lunar Empowerment **Shadow Mimicry **Umbrageous Teleportation *'Rudra' **10th Dimension Physiology - as sovereign of the Universe **Bow Manipulation ***Arrow Generation ***Enhanced Archery ***Super Speed Combat Archery **Disease Manipulation **Healing **Fear Inducement **Feral Mind **Hunting Intuition ***Enhanced Tracking ***Predator Instinct **Medicine Manipulation ***Medical Intuition ****Curing **Musical Weaponry **Peace Inducement **Storm Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Lightning Bolt Projection *'Savitr' **Blessing Inducement **Desire Embodiment ***Beauty Embodiment ***Gold Mimicry **Immortality Manipulation **Law Manipulation ***Contract Bestowal **Motion Manipulation ***Inertia Manipulation ***Warping Speed **Omnifarious **Objectivism Embodiment ***Guardianship ***Preservation ***Universe Creation **Planetary Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation **Solar Manipulation ***Light Generation **Subordination Manipulation ***God Summoning **Vehicle Manipulation *'Surya' **Fear Masking **Indomitable Will **Light Manipulation **Motion Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience **Solar Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment **Soul Manipulation *'Varuna' **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Power Bestowal (notably immortality) **Sky Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Water Form Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Vayu' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Life-Force Manipulation *'Vishvakarman' **Architecture Manipulation **Creation ***Constructs Creation ***Dimension Creation **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Inventing *'Yama' **Banishment **Enhanced Intelligence **Necromancy **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Variations * Asura Physiology * Kishin Physiology * Rakshasa Physiology Associations *Apsara Physiology *Gandharva Physiology *Garuda Physiology *Naga Physiology *Uchchaihshravas Physiology Known Users Gallery Hindug1.jpg|Daevas (Marvel), the Hindu pantheon in the Marvel Universe. Shiva_H.png|Shiva (Valkyrie Crusade) Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) Lakshmi_H.png|Lakshmi (Valkyrie Crusade) Parvati_H.png|Parvati (Valkyrie Crusade) Saraswati H.png|Saraswati (Valkyrie Crusade) Durga_H.png|Durga (Valkyrie Crusade) Kama_H.png|Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) Yama H.png|Yama (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers